


Love Inside of Me

by ThisIsLitaE



Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Barisi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pants are Redundant, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: New couple Rafael and Sonny take a trip to the mountains, where the two men can be alone and express their love emotionally and physically.Their first weekend away following the events of "Lord Give Me Strength".
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Faith, Love and Barisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references Lord Give Me Strength, but can also be enjoyed if you just want to watch Barisi go at it and love each other.  
> Since they do have a weekend in the Catskills, I was thinking of doing a second chapter of this if demand is there.  
> There is also a third part to the FL&B series coming soonish, which will actually have more of a plot.

At first, Rafael couldn’t understand why Sonny had been so adamant about renting the cabin in the Catskills. Staying in the city for their free weekend would have saved them a drive. Staying in Rafael’s apartment would have ensured they wouldn’t have to leave the bedroom, except to answer the door for takeout.

Now that he’d seen the cabin, with the beautiful view of the mountains, Rafael could understand the appeal. The place was secluded, away from the judgemental eyes of others like Sonny’s former volunteer friends. Out here it was genuinely just him and Sonny, alone together in nature.

Rafael also knew that his boyfriend wanted to make it special between them. As much as he’d desired to ravage Sonny until they both melted, Rafael wanted to make Sonny’s first time with a man a memorable one. They had only been together for two weeks but, as far as the ADA was concerned, there was a lifetime of experiences with his partner on the road ahead.

Rafael watched Sonny packing away their groceries in the cabin’s kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It felt like a preview into the life he would build with the younger man. An added bonus was the promise that Sonny would do all the cooking that weekend.

Just as Sonny finished putting away the last lot of food, Rafael snuck up and cuddled him from behind. He pressed his face against the Saint Peter’s University sweatshirt. The scent of Sonny was pleasing while the familiar warmth felt comforting.

“I just saw the view from the bedroom window. You were right, it’s gorgeous here.”

Sonny turned around in Rafael’s arms so they faced each other. “So it was worth me dragging you up here?”

Rafael didn’t reply verbally, deciding instead to answer with a warm kiss. As he tasted the soft lips that danced with his, roaming hands slipped underneath the sweatshirt. He tugged the material upwards, hinting for it to be removed.

Sonny broke off their kiss to assist with taking off the sweatshirt completely. He responded by easing Rafael’s jacket off and placing it on the kitchen counter behind him. Wasting no time, Sonny went back to kissing Rafael. Right away he slipped his tongue into the action, enjoying the feeling of the other tongue responding in kind.

Rafael didn’t want to stop kissing Sonny when it felt so right. Still, as he snuck his hands beneath his boyfriend’s t-shirt, the skin on skin contact made him crave more. He wanted Sonny’s bare chest and body to be pressed up against his own. Curious hands roaming up and down Rafael’s sides, making him tingle all over, indicated he wasn’t alone.

The two finally broke their kiss for air and simultaneously removed their shirts. Rafael admired the slender yet athletic body of his boyfriend. The creamy skin of Sonny’s chest had a light dusting of fine blonde hairs that Rafael had to touch to fully appreciate. He leaned in and trailed a path of kisses between the pecs. Lips on bare skin was causing Rafael’s member to twitch already. He trailed the kisses upwards, bringing their bodies closer together, wanting Sonny’s lips again.

“Wait, I just want to look at you for a moment.” Sonny eased Rafael back and let his eyes roam over the beautiful soft midsection of light bronze. His gentle hand wandered into the thin carpet of chest hair that Rafael had kept neat for his benefit. Fingers trailed over every inch, as though to make sure the body wasn’t an illusion.

Rafael grabbed Sonny’s hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. Once at the threshold, he pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him passionately. Fingers ran into gorgeous hair, bodies pressed against each other and moans escaped both of them.

Unable to take anymore, Rafael’s greedy hand undid the belt of Sonny’s jeans. He broke from the kiss to make work of discarding their pants. Before he could begin, two gentle hands stopped him in his tracks. Sonny took Rafael’s hands in his own and kissed them.

“Before we do this, I have to say something.” Sonny sighed softly and looked down at his feet.

Rafael could feel the slightest trembling from his boyfriend. He reached up to cup Sonny’s face in reassurance. “It’s okay if you’re nervous. Dominick, I want nothing more than to get naked with you right now. But you know I will never do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“Trust me, I have been waiting too long for all that.” Sonny looked into Rafael’s eyes and laughed. A huge smile graced his face, with his ice blue eyes twinkling. “I just can’t believe I have you. I know it’s only been two weeks but you’ve changed my life and…”

Rafael could see all the emotions he felt reflected on Sonny’s face, knowing what was to come. He felt himself burst out in happiness at the realisation. The seconds before the words finally came out felt too long but the indescribable feeling when they did was worth it.

“I love you, Rafael.” Sonny confessed, pressing their foreheads together.

Rafael slowly slid his arms around Sonny’s neck, unable to control his own smile. “Thank god, because I’ve known since we sat in that church that I’m in love with you too, Dominick Carisi.”

Sonny felt relief at knowing his love was reciprocated and a laugh escaped him. He gave Rafael a few playful pecks on the cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“I could tell you or, if you’re up for it, I can show you.”

Rafael tugged at the waistband of Sonny’s jeans, this time with no objections. He made quick work of the zipper and practically ripped down the jeans along with the boxers underneath. What greeted the ADA was a long cock with a nice average girth. Rafael could already feel how perfect it would be inside of him.

The sight of Sonny naked had him so distracted, he barely noticed that his own pants were being unzipped. The younger man made teasing work of it, going for the slow reveal. Rafael’s thick prick was already stiff with lust by the time his briefs hit the floor. He shivered when Sonny reached out for a first touch, stroking him tenderly.

Rafael embraced his boyfriend so close that air could not fit through their naked bodies. He kissed Sonny, lapping at his tongue and mouth, while leading him over to the bed. The two of them fell onto the duvet cover, lips locked.

“Oh you look so sexy right now.” Rafael whispered against Sonny’s lips, trailing a hand down the naked body before him. “So damn sexy.”

Sonny chuckled and blushed slightly at the compliments. “You’re not so bad yourself, _counsellor_.”

“I want you so much, Dominick.” Rafael peppered kisses against Sonny’s neck and collarbone. He reached for the toiletry bag on the nightstand, where he’d purposely left condoms and lube in preparation for this moment.

Sonny’s breath hitched and he nodded. “I want you, too. I want to make you feel good, Rafael. I love you.”

Rafael cupped Sonny’s face, caressing the cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you so much.”

Sonny nuzzled Rafael’s nose. “I brought us some toys, in case you were into that. There is a box in my bag if you want me to get it.”

Rafael chuckled and raised a playful eyebrow towards his boyfriend. He trailed his fingers up and down Sonny’s bicep. “Well, look at you becoming a true sinner. Right now, condoms and lubricant will suit me just fine. Although, if you have a fantasy about tying me up I could oblige.”

“Where’s the fun if you don’t get to touch me?” Sonny teased, opening up the toiletry bag to pull out the lubricant. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want you to open me up with your fingers.” Rafael squeezed some lube onto his hands and slicked up two of Sonny’s fingers. He gave a quick kiss to the palm before easing the hand to his ass, guiding the fingers to the hole. “Then, I want to climb on top of you, so I can look at you the whole time. I’ll lower myself onto you because I want you inside of me as deep as you can go. Then, I want you to grab my cock pump me while you thrust from beneath.”

Sonny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Rafael’s words had caused his body temperature to rise and cock to throb. He circled the hole and slipped his lubricated fingers into Rafael’s channel. A groan escaped the older man and his grip on Sonny became tighter. Sonny took it easy, wary of hurting Rafael, slowly moving his fingers to help prepare for what was to come. When Sonny hit the prostate, Rafael’s moan became one of pleasure.

“Right there, that’s good. Just like that.”

Rafael stared into Sonny’s eyes, feeling the other man opening him up. With every scissor of the fingers and stroke to his prostate, he wanted to ride his lover more than ever. He savoured the feel of Sonny’s naked body and stiff cock up against him until the moment he needed more.

Rafael captured Sonny’s lips with his own once more. “Okay, I’m ready. Are you ready?”

Sonny nodded in reply and Rafael grabbed one of the condoms. He opened the packaging and groaned as the fingers were pulled out of him. Rafael trailed a path of kisses from his boyfriend’s neck to navel before stopping to admire the erect cock. He couldn’t resist a taste, a long slow lick to the length. Sonny gasped in pleasure as a result, gripping the duvet as Rafael slid on the condom.

Rafael moved himself on top of Sonny, straddling the younger man’s hips. He took one of Sonny’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, as he positioned himself. Guiding the tip of his boyfriend’s cock to the awaiting entrance, Rafael felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. He began to lower himself slowly, feeling Sonny’s cock fill him up as they were finally becoming one.

Rafael moaned louder than expected when the amazing cock hit the sweet spot. He began rocking his hips and riding his boyfriend, squeezing the hand that remained clasped in his. Sonny responded in kind, thrusting himself upwards in time with Rafael. The younger man let out some soft grunts as he got used to the new sensations. When they turned into cries of pleasure, Sonny used his free hand to grab Rafael’s leaking prick.

“Yes, Dominick, just like that. You’re so amazing!”

The sensations were like nothing Rafael had ever felt before. He squeezed himself tight around Sonny, milking him, before loosening up to take more of him. The stimulation on his prostate combined with a perfect hand pumping his cock made it hard for Rafael to hold off. He loved seeing that Sonny was in the same state of ecstasy, enjoying every thrust into the older man. Rafael, in a longing to please him even more, placed his hands on Sonny’s chest and massaged the nipples with his thumbs. He could feel the heat radiating of his lover’s body, which now glistened with sweat.

“This is intense. Feels so amazing. Don’t stop. Please.” Sonny’s eyes shut in bliss as he felt Rafael continue to ride him. He knew he was close to climax and tried to hold off. The pumping of Rafael’s cock had become more vigorous as he felt more pre cum trickle onto his hand.

Rafael trembled as he began to spill his load. He cried out as he felt the final explosion empty over Sonny’s fist and belly. His ass clenched when he came, squeezing Sonny tight once more. Despite wanting to collapse onto the gorgeous body before him, Rafael continued to rock his hips for his lover.

One of Sonny’s hands grabbed at Rafael’s again, squeezing it hard to indicate he was ready to come. The free hand ran into his hair. He bucked upwards and moaned over and over, preparing to spill himself into his boyfriend. Just when he thought his body couldn’t take any more intensity, Sonny felt Rafael’s hand curl into his hair and pull. He was surprised at the electric jolt this caused throughout his being.

“Oh God, Rafael!” Sonny was shocked at the force of which he came. He gasped for air, laying back on the bed. His ice blue eyes were wide open with bliss as he savoured the moment.

Rafael reluctantly eased Sonny out of him. He collapsed on his lover’s naked body, breathing heavily. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Rafael adjusted his position so that he and Sonny looked at each other. A warm, post coital kiss was shared between them.

“That was incredible.” Sonny was smiling widely as he removed his condom. Once it was discarded in the waste basket by the bed, he snuggled up close to Rafael and fingered the chest hair sprinkled with hot sweat.

Reaching for the toiletry bag, Rafael pulled out some wipes and tissues. “Let me clean you up.”

Sonny took the wipe from his boyfriend. “I better do it. If you touch me down there, you’ll get me going again and I’m not sure I can move right now”

Rafael chucked and proceeded to clean himself up instead, keeping as much skin to skin contact as possible. There were a million things he wanted to tell Sonny but at the same time he felt comfortable in the silence of post sex rapture. His lazily traced circles around Sonny’s stomach, feeling the slightest of ticklish flinches near the hips.

“I’ve never felt like this before.” Sonny suddenly blurted out and kissed along Rafael’s hairline. “Being with you feels so right.”

Rafael understood Sonny’s need to say that, given the recent changes in his life path. His finger tracing had migrated to the younger man’s chest and neck. “I have to say, I never thought in my wildest dreams I’d have you in my bed.”

Sonny moved to rest in Rafael’s chest, letting out a soft and satisfied sigh. “I’ll just stay here and listen to your heart beat for a while before making us something to eat.”

Rafael began fingering Sonny’s now messy hair, remembering in amusement how his boyfriend reacted to having it pulled. He looked from the man in his arms to the almost as beautiful view of the mountains out the window. It had been too long since he’d been this comfortable and happy, especially with another person. Rafael couldn’t wait to make Sonny feel good, over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny spread out the blanket on the grass, enjoying the view of the mountains as he did so. It was hard to get sick of the view behind their cabin. The only reason to turn away from the photogenic green hills and perfect blue sky was to look at Rafael. Sharing it with the older man made it even more worthwhile.

He scattered some throw pillows over the picnic blanket. Sitting down amongst the comfortable nest, Sonny thanked God for the beautiful day. He thanked God for Rafael, who was doing the dishes after their late breakfast. He thanked God for finally being genuinely happy, after an upbringing filled with so much guilt and shame.

A soft breeze greeted him, causing his barely clothed body to shiver slightly. Given the constant urge to touch Rafael and have Rafael touch him, putting on pants had become redundant. He’d kept some modesty, donning boxers and one of his flannel shirts, even though the two of them were completely alone. Still, he looked forward to the thrill of being naked outdoors.

He heard Rafael exiting the cabin and turned around to look. The sight that greeted him caused a beaming smile. The older man had stripped down and was now wearing nothing but maroon, brand name briefs. A cheeky smile was on Rafael’s face as he walked over, carrying some things under one arm. Sonny was almost tempted to jump up and tackle the other man to the grass.

Rafael sat down on the blanket. He rested his chin on Sonny’s shoulder, cuddling him from behind. “I know we missed the sunrise hike you wanted to do but there is still time for another one if you want.”

Sonny turned to greet Rafael with a soft kiss. He couldn’t believe there was a period when leaving the comfort of their secluded area seemed like an option. “We’re in our underwear.”

Rafael sighed in clear relief, giving Sonny’s body a squeeze. “Well I was just trying to be considerate because you were talking about it the whole ride up here but, you’re right, my mind is definitely elsewhere.”

“Yeah, the fact that you brought out a spare blanket kind of tipped me off that you weren’t up for putting pants on right now.” Sonny teased, turning his body to get a better look at his boyfriend.

“Next time, I promise. I’ll get up ridiculously early on my day off and trudge up a mountain. All because I love you so much.” Rafael’s green eyes reflected complete truth as they stared into Sonny’s. “As long as you realise that you’re carrying me back if I hurt myself.”

“I think I could manage that.”

Sonny provided Rafael with another warm kiss before turning back to look at the view. He let out a hum of approval as Rafael nuzzled into his hair and teasing lips brushed against the back of his neck. A hand had snuck beneath the unbuttoned flannel shirt. Sonny eased the shirt off his shoulders in order to let Rafael remove it. A flurry of kisses trailed across the exposed skin.

“I could always make it up to you now.” Rafael removed Sonny’s shirt and tossed it aside, taking a moment to admire the naked back before him. He ran a slow, teasing fingertip from Sonny’s neck all the way down his spine.

Sonny shivered and a soft giggle escaped him. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Rafael retraced his finger up Sonny’s back, amused to get the same ticklish reaction. His hands travelled down Sonny’s sides, ending up at the slender hips. “It does appear there is one way to get a smile on your face.”

Sonny felt Rafael’s fingers begin to scribble slowly at his hips. The soft tickling caused him to tingle with heightened sensitivity. He squirmed and collapsed to the blanket in a fit of giggling. Rafael took advantage and straddled Sonny’s thighs, effectively pinning him to the blanket.

“Come on, Rafael, no more.” Sonny pleaded, though he found himself a little disappointed when his boyfriend did stop tickling him.

“Your laugh is just so damn sexy.” Rafael leaned over and pressed their naked midsections together, greeting Sonny’s lips with a playful kiss. “Besides, you’re the one that brought a feather tickler in that erotic box of yours.”

“I just went in the shop and grabbed a couple’s romance box off the display. I didn’t even know what was in it but I wanted to be prepared for you.” Sonny suddenly felt a little embarrassed at the truth. He’d found the shopping experience awkward but would repeat it to make Rafael happy.

“Oh Dominick, only you could make a story about buying sex toys seem like the most adorable thing in the world.”

Rafael shimmied down Sonny’s body, keeping eye contact the whole time. He traced the waistband of the younger man’s boxers and gave it a suggestive tug. Sensing no objections, the older man dragged the underwear down the long, toned legs and admired Sonny’s now naked form. Wanting nothing more than to be skin to skin, Rafael ripped off his own briefs in an effort to be naked with his boyfriend.

Sonny chuckled at Rafael’s eagerness and grabbed his hand. He eased his lover back down onto the blanket and cuddled close. Sonny felt the thin layer of chest hair brushing against his palm as their intertwined hands rested on Rafael’s chest. His eyes wandered down the lean yet soft midsection, pausing to take in the sight of Rafael’s thick prick. Just the sight of it caused his own manhood to throb.

Rafael tilted Sonny’s face up so their eyes met. He wasted no time pressing their lips together, giving a playful bite to Sonny’s bottom lip. His tongue smoothly entered Sonny’s mouth and was swiftly greeted by another eager tongue. Rafael savoured the taste of his boyfriend, moaning softly into the kisses and wanting more.

“I know you’re not prepared to take me, yet.” Rafael whispered against Sonny’s lips as they pulled back. “But I want you to experience how amazing it felt when you were inside me.”

Sonny brought Rafael’s hand to his mouth, bestowing soft kisses on his fingertips. “What did you have in mind?”

Rafael mewled as Sonny began to suck two of his fingers. “The box has a vibrator. I could use it on you, so you can see how it feels. Since we have supplies, we may as well make use of them.”

Sonny thought about Rafael’s proposition. He continue nibbling on the older man’s fingertips, coaxing some hums of approval. A quick glance downwards had Sonny eyeing Rafael’s cock once more. He could see it twitching, getting harder by the second. Sonny couldn’t deny that he was curious about how it would feel to take Rafael inside of him when he was ready.

“I’ll spoon you from behind, that way you can relax.” Rafael explained, sighing as Sonny stopped playing with his fingers. “Plus I get to be pressed up against you.”

Sonny shut his eyes and pictured it. He opened them again, looking into Rafael’s face. Sonny’s whole body began to heat up with eagerness. He nodded in response and brushed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.

Rafael sat up and opened the box to retrieve the vibrator. Sonny watched him get it ready, reaching out a hand to stroke his boyfriend’s arm. He let out a breath of anticipation. He could see Rafael putting a small layer of lubricant on the toy. It looked about the size of two long fingers and was shaped like a silver bullet.

Rafael turned back, holding up the toy. He trailed a hand up Sonny’s thigh, stopping just short of the now fully erect cock. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Sonny replied, taking one last look at Rafael before turning around. His slight nervousness subsided when his naked boyfriend slid back next to him.

Rafael allowed himself a minute to just enjoy embracing Sonny, holding him from behind. “I love you, Dominick.”

Sonny looked out at the beautiful view before him. He could hear the whirring of the bullet begin. A reassuring kiss was placed on his temple to relax him. Suddenly, Sonny felt the buzzing sensation as the very tip of the vibrator teased his hole. He could feel Rafael lightly sucking his neck skin as the lubricated toy was eased in.

A sharp hiss of pain escaped Sonny as he was opened up. Rafael stroked his hair and pressed against his back while easing the vibrator into position. As he became used to the new sensations, little moans of pleasure came from his lips. A jolt rushed through Sonny as the vibrator brushed up against his prostate. He tightened himself around the bullet, unintentionally pushing it outwards. Immediately, Rafael was there to put it back in position.

“Oh, Rafael. This feels so good. Don’t stop. Please.” Sonny’s body was quivering with intensity he’d never experienced before. His long cock was hard and leaking, craving more of Rafael’s touch.

Rafael didn’t respond verbally, instead gently using his knee to open Sonny’s thighs. Sonny had no problem obliging and let his boyfriend’s leg slide between his. When the vibrator was being forced outwards once more, Rafael blocked it with his thigh to keep it in place. The buzzing hit Sonny’s prostate once again, causing him to let out little grunts of desire. An involuntary cry of ecstasy was released when the vibration suddenly increased in speed.

“How do you feel, Dominick?” Rafael asked, his hand was now massaging Sonny’s balls with expert skill. His lips were still bruising Sonny’s neck with hungry kisses, a tongue cheekily coming into play. Rafael rubbed his thick hardness against Sonny’s smooth ass cheeks. The sight of Sonny writhing in pleasure was enough to make his cock wet.

“Incredible. Feels so good. I can’t hold off.” Sonny bit his lip and let out a slight whimper between moans. His body was trembling with all the sensations Rafael promised, and then some.

Sonny felt Rafael move his hand to pump his aching cock with a steady rhythm. The naked older man was pressed warmly against him. A smooth tongue was flecking at the nape of Sonny’s neck. Between that and the blissfully torturous vibrator in his channel, continuously teasing his hot spot, the younger man thought he was going to explode. A hand tugged Sonny’s hair and the familiar jolt hit his entire being. Sonny let out an animalistic shout as his cock spilled and his body seized in orgasm.

Sonny was gasping in post coital rapture. He felt Rafael turn off the vibrator and pull it out of him. The warm body against his back was slipping away as Rafael made a move to sit up. A desperate Sonny grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him back into spooning position. All he wanted in that moment was to be held by the man he loved.

“I was just going to clean you up.” Rafael nuzzled Sonny’s shoulder. “You look like you enjoyed yourself, a lot.”

“Don’t move away so fast. Please.” Sonny rolled over so the two faced each other. His blue eyes were blissed out, pleading wordlessly with Rafael.

Rafael pressed his forehead to Sonny’s. “Okay, I’m right here.”

Sonny could feel Rafael’s cock pressed against his thigh. It was easy to tell it was still hard and eager. He broke eye contact with Rafael to take a look at it. After everything that his boyfriend had given him, physically and otherwise, Sonny knew he had to return the favour.

“You still need to come.” Sonny whispered, tracing his finger over Rafael’s lips.

Before Rafael could respond, Sonny kissed his mouth. All that mattered right then was Rafael’s cock. He wanted to please his boyfriend, desired to taste him. Sonny moved downwards, creating a path of kisses down Rafael’s body. Once he dipped his tongue into Rafael’s naval, the older man put his knees up and spread his legs for Sonny.

To begin, Sonny stroked the thickness with his fingers. He could see Rafael’s leg buckle at the first tantalising touch. Sonny bowed his head and teased Rafael by kissing up the shaft, all the way to the leaking slit. He brought his tongue into play with a few light laps at the tip, which turned into long hungry licks to the thick length.

“Oh my god, Dominick!” Rafael was gripping the blanket with both fists. Sonny reached out and grabbed one of the hands as he continued to work.

Sonny gave one final lick all the way up the shaft before taking Rafael in his mouth. He tried to relax into the moment, in order to take as much of his lover as he could. He could practically feel the member throbbing as Rafael thrust gently into his mouth. One hand squeezed his boyfriend’s fingers while the other caressed Rafael’s balls.

As he flecked his tongue over the wet slit once more, Sonny felt his boyfriend’s pre-orgasm trembling. He sucked as hard and deep as possible, drinking in the loud gasps of delight that resulted. Sonny felt Rafael squeeze his hand tightly during climax. The final load shot into his mouth, surprising Sonny briefly.

While Rafael lay back, panting heavily, Sonny spat out onto the grass and groped around for the bag of wipes. The moment he found it, he wasted no time snuggling into Rafael’s side again. He felt comforted as Rafael pulled him close and gasped warm breath into his hair. Gingerly he began to clean them both up with the wipes and tissues.

“Can we just live here now?” Rafael asked as he stroked Sonny’s back. “Or at least call in sick for one or two more days.”

Sonny laughed as he shut his eyes in bliss. It was a tempting prospect to stay in the mountains with Rafael. The whole experience had been one of the best in his life. Sonny was determined to enjoy every minute before having to return to the city and facing everything that lay ahead.

“I love you, Rafael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Now that I've finished the erotic two-shot, I'm thinking about another one shot before the next 4+1 story.  
> *Am I the only one who thinks Ticklish Carisi is adorable? Either way, I'll probably use it again.  
> *So apparently, in this series, Barisi like to hold hands when they fuck   
> *Thanks to those who have given kudos and commented, it's much appreciated!


End file.
